soliafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jenemi
Yay @-@ All done with the user thingy page... :Hey Jenemi, welcome to the wiki :D if you need any help just ask. Wrecks (Talk) 14:45, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Yay! Thank you :D I'm pretty new at this XD But I'm having fun. I love learning the history of things so I'm looking forward to this wiki getting all done >3 :Aww good to hear :] we'll get it all filled up one day! >D Wrecks (Talk) 16:22, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I hope so! And woo, I did a page all by myself now. I feel so accomplished XD :So you should, excellent work, thank you! :D Wrecks (Talk) 20:16, 24 October 2008 (UTC) You're welcome! ^_^ Still have to get used to things, but at least I'm improving XD Thanks for inserting that other t by the way >> I noticed I missed it, but I couldn't figure out how to edit that part.... ^^; :Oh at the top of every page, along with the edit button and everything there's a move button, you can move all an article's information to another name quickly and the previous title will redirect to the new page. So yeah, no need to worry too much about getting an article name right first time, especially with these funny names that they're giving to characters xD You are improving though, you're better than me when I started out with wikis. xP Wrecks (Talk) 22:41, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Hehe ^^; I'll be sure to give that in mind :D I've done websites for about 12 years now which is why I'm still kind of new with all the Wiki stuff as it uses all different kinds of coding @-@ So I start typing HTML and I pause and have to re-do it all.... XXD I'm quick with learning things--it's change that I have issues with @-@ :Wow, really? :o How old are you then? Wrecks (Talk) 23:02, 24 October 2008 (UTC) 19 years old :3 :And you've done websites for 12 years? Impressive! :o Wrecks (Talk) 09:01, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you ^-^ My dad started me off and I went from there :P Though, my first sites aren't anything to be too proud of... XD Shop suggestion Ahh, we already kind of have that :D I figure the articles would get too big if I listed all the items in the shops, so each shop links to the item sets that they're selling, or individual items that aren't in a set. Stuff like the Beaded set or the Massacre set list all the prices, descriptions, what shops the items are in, what gender they're for plus previews of the different colour sets worn together and links to shadow all the items :D So hopefully it's more efficient than having the information on all the items in a shop on one article. Granted they don't have the thumbnails for the items, but I'm going to work on completing all the lists before faffing about with them. :3 Wrecks (Talk) 13:43, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Good point XD Might as well just get everything done before making things look all pretty :P (though, most things DO look pretty to begin with, but you know what I mean!) Preview Well I don't know how to code it properly so you only get the preview bit if you put in an image, so we're stuck with it ^^; eventually there'll be a placeholder image when there is no preview so it says there's no preview in a prettier way. xD But I don't have any good graphics programs on my computer so I'll have to get someone else to make one ^^; Wrecks (Talk) 13:22, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, and thanks for the Trick or Treat page! I haven't been online properly for a couple of days and I'm lost, it's really helped me out! ^^ A no preview image would be great if you're able to make one :D we only need one, don't worry. Thanks for the Garage Sale article as well, another thing I haven't been keeping up with myself! ^^; Enjoy your vacation! Wrecks (Talk) 18:22, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Ooh, nice preview images :D I'll put them into the item template when I have time (at school at the moment). Cheers for your help ^___^ Wrecks (Talk) 10:23, 11 November 2008 (UTC) It's absolutely fine, don't worry. :3 Oh yeah and a list of who got the surprise thing would be pretty good too :D Wrecks (Talk) 20:43, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you :D Cheers for the link to that thread, I've bookmarked it, it's very helpful. I shall refer to it when I'm next writing about the site's history :3 And all your recent contributions have earned you a mention on the wiki's front page :] I know I haven't been around much lately (I've got a social life now :O!) but it was lovely to see that you were still making improvements ^-^ I'm getting my act together now and have done some more work myself! I'll make it a regular occurrence! xD So yeah just thought that I'd thank you ^__^ Wrecks (Talk) 17:01, 7 December 2008 (UTC) For my knowledge (or for someone else) Things have been so busy for me so I don't have time to make a really nice page, but I decided to go and log all the Christmas Event-y stuff so far here: Upon going to the games page, users are greeted by Jim, who according to his image name and little mini title, is one of Santa's elves. He will greet you with this: "Welcome, child number *MEMBERNUMBERHERE*, to the wonder filled, magical mysterious North Pole. *sigh* Due to the Politically Correct Santa Act of 1984, all children of the world are entitled to one free present. Please take this claim ticket to workshop 42A to pick up your free gift. The link below will guide you to the correct workshop... Workshop 42A" Clicking the link to Workshop 42A will take you on a 15 mile hike to get your present and back to your inventory. "After walking 15 miles to workshop 42A, your present has been added to your inventory. " If you go back, Jim will now say this: "What, your back? I already gave you your claim ticket, so you're out of luck. Now leave me alone, my Hot Coco is getting cold." At this time, it seems only one present per user. You may not open your present yet either, though, you may equip it. If you try to open it, you'll get this message: After numerous unsuccessful attempts at opening the box, you find a note on top. “Good little boys and girls must not open me before Christmas. ~ Santa” :Wow o__o *knew nothing about that* xD Oooh exciting Solia event underway! I can't wait... haha it's been busy for me too, I'm struggling to keep up with these day-by-day advancements on Jaminson's trial. I've just been trying to get all these shop items out of the way before tackling plot-related stuff x] Wrecks (Talk) 10:05, 23 December 2008 (UTC)